


In a name

by carefreeday



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amicable Breakup, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefreeday/pseuds/carefreeday
Summary: It hadn’t been sexual, not at first, not back then; and that’s what had confused Viktor. It had been all-consuming, overwhelming, even then, but Viktor had taken it for professional admiration: here’s the boy who’s going to have the world at his feet; for envy: here’s a rival that’s going to destroy me, given the time; for brotherly love: I’ll do everything I can to help him do that.





	In a name

‘It wasn’t a mistake,’ Yuuri told him. 

Viktor nodded. He knew that. It didn’t make any of it any easier.

He hadn’t even realized at first, way back when, that the fact that the two of them shared the same name had made all of it easier- or harder, overall. 

Yuri had been fourteen when Viktor fell in love with him. He hadn’t realized it at the time; it took him almost five years, a marriage and half a planet of distance to finally admit the truth. At twenty-five Viktor Nikiforov had fallen hopelessly in love with a fourteen-year-old boy. 

It hadn’t been sexual, not at first, not back then; and that’s what had confused Viktor. It had been all-consuming, overwhelming, even then, but Viktor had taken it for professional admiration: here’s the boy who’s going to have the world at his feet; for envy: here’s a rival that’s going to destroy me, given the time; for brotherly love: I’ll do everything I can to help him do that. 

He’d taken it for a lot of things. Looking at Yuri made his heart ache, and not having him near made it break in tiny pieces, and he’d known for a fact that the boy wouldn’t look at him with the same naked adoration for long; he’d lose Yuri for good as soon as the boy starts his own winning spree. Viktor hadn’t even realized that that had been the reason behind his sudden and self-destructive depression, and then the abrupt decision to leave.

Yuuri had been his salvation; he’d known it the day he’d met him; he’d known it for all the years that followed. 

When the lust had finally manifested to join Viktor’s unacknowledged, unrealized pathetic love, Yuuri had been there. He hadn’t known it at the time; Viktor hadn’t known it at the time, standing there, stunned, watching Yuri perform the program Viktor had choreographed for him to express the love he hadn’t even admitted yet; but he had been there, right beside Viktor. 

He had been there when Viktor had screamed his name in bed and, for without ever admitting it to himself, hadn’t meant _his_ name. He had been there when Viktor had looked at Otabek Altin and thought, ‘this could never be me’. He had been there when Viktor had finally looked in the mirror and saw all of it on his own face. 

And, because Viktor, contrary to the popular belief, isn’t a complete and entire bastard, Yuuri had been there when Viktor said those words aloud. ‘I’m in love with Yuri Plisetsky. I have been for years.’

Yuuri had taken it much better than Viktor had expected; than he could ever dare to hope. He’d filed for divorce - of course he had - but other than that, he wasn’t at all fazed by the revelation.

‘It wasn’t a mistake,’ he said. ‘It really wasn’t. We both- we all had the time to grow. We helped each other grow, and that’s a good thing.’

‘I love you,’ Viktor said. That was a strange thing to say to a man he’d just divorced, but he needed to be sure Yuuri never doubted that.

‘I know,’ Yuuri answered simply. ‘I love you, too. I always will. We’re still family.’ He put a gentle kiss on Viktor’s nose. ‘Now go. Hasetsu will still be here when you come back happy.’ He was speaking Japanese and didn’t say ‘come back home’. He just said ‘come back’.

x

He still wore the ring. He had meant to keep wearing it on his right hand, but one glance from Yuri showed him that had been a mistake. He took it off that exact moment and put it on a lace around his neck. It wasn’t a ring anymore, not a symbol of marriage, but it was still an omamori; something gold, for all the victories they’d had together, and round, for the connection they’d always share. It wouldn’t matter for Yuuri that he no longer wore it on his hand.

It mattered for the love of his life that his ring finger was bare. 

Yuri would probably never stop waiting for him to leave. Viktor knew that the moment he stepped back into his old apartment Yuri now occupied. Yuri would never trust him not to be one step out of the door; but Viktor swore to spend a lifetime proving him wrong. 

‘You were young,’ Viktor whispered, when all the important things were said. ‘You were so young, and I was so confused.’

‘Tell me about it.’ Yuri laughed and looked down at him, because now it was Yuri who looked down, and Viktor who looked up (and that was the hottest thing in the world). ‘If you were confused, imagine how I felt.’

‘You didn’t run to the ends of the Earth to get married,’ Viktor argued.

‘Well, no,’ his amazing boyfriend told him. “But I fucked JJ. Repeatedly.’

‘What? Not Otabek?’

‘You know this saying - ‘You’ll always be my friend: you know too much?’

Viktor didn’t. But he liked it.

‘Well. Beka will always be my friend. He knows waay too much to be anything else.’

Viktor glanced at the ring on his chest, and Yuri followed his glance. ‘Yeah,’ he said. ‘Now you get the idea.’

x

It was when they made love, that Yuri finally believed him. Not the first time they’d done it, not the second, not even in the first ten. 

Viktor was taking him from behind, slowly, torturously, enjoying every second of having Yuri there, with him, around him, whispering words of love and adoration in his ear, when Yuri suddenly said, ‘Stop.’ Viktor stopped immediately; it wasn’t even hard to do; any word of Yuri’s was his command, and especially that one. 

He didn’t know what he’d expected, but it wasn’t what happened next. 

Yuri turned around, wrapped his impossibly long legs around Viktor’s back and pulled him back in. ‘Look me in the eye,’ he said. ‘When you say my name, look me in the eye. I need to know you only see me when you say it.’

Viktor did as he was told, and lost himself in those eyes. He always had, even when he still thought this love was something else entirely. 

‘Yuri,’ Viktor whispered then, ‘Yuri. There was never anyone else.’ Only when he said it, he knew it was the truth. The same name had been playing tricks on him for years.

He didn’t even register the physical sensation of sexual release, because those eyes, the impossible connection he felt the moment he looked in them, his love that reflected in them, and back again, creating the inconceivably amazing feedback loop, made him drown; lose the ability to think, to breathe. 

Afterwards, Yuri curled into him like he still was the little kitten Viktor had left all those years ago. Viktor held him the way he never even considered holding that kitten.

‘I think we should ask your husband to visit,’ Yuri suggested, his voice a little smug.

‘My first husband,’ Viktor corrected him.


End file.
